


Laser Apron

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Have a good breakfast.





	Laser Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Two

“……我去洗个澡，康纳，然后咱们出发上，班。”汉克·安德森现在也停不下来！他咬咬牙，狠灌一口果汁就往浴室走。

“今天你醒得早，汉克，我们有四十分钟时间来进行晨勃处理。”身后的仿生人放下托盘，啪嗒啪嗒地踩着拖鞋向他走过来。

天知道这根本不是晨勃而是你点的火康纳！虽然我真的确实多看了几眼你的腰际直到胯间。汉克暗暗腹诽。

“上帝....”

原谅他，他们刚刚在一块儿两周不足，正应该是和彼此释放感情烈焰的时候，偶尔想多做几次，也没什么！

安德森副队长为自己找好了合理借口，收回迈出的步子转身将从刚刚开始就一直在攻击他心理防线的搭档从背后抱住，去他妈的Detroit Police.

但不单是汉克想做。

尝过欲望的鲜美而程式上设定的年龄正值而立，在为汉克身体考虑的同时，康纳同样迷恋在性交时与汉克身体契合的感觉，即便爱情也有纯粹的精神发展方式，但用这种更直接的方式能让他真正感受到自己活着，感受到他们拥有彼此。

但汉克总是因为各种奇妙的干扰和对于他的机体各样的顾虑而表示拒绝。

例如做多了会不会让他这个警用型产生程式过载引发系统崩盘啦，影响处理速度之类啦，或者只上床不约会不牵牵手是不是会让康纳感觉自己仿佛就是被骗取了感情被当成了老警官的炮机啦，虽然无法进行数据交流但是应该多交流感情啦，而且自己也学不会那么热烈的表达情感所以应该慢慢来啦，之类。

所以少做爱是对的！大概汉克是这么想的。

康纳的腰依然笔直，连精心理好的发型都丝毫未动，像是真正的管家，或者侍者那样站姿一丝不苟，除了从脖子一下的衣着与管家毫无关联，以及臂弯上的也不是合格的外套或者毛巾。

信息的处理有序不紊，但拟态的呼吸依然因为被汉克拥入怀中发生数值偏差而变得稍微急促。

这个拥抱在康纳的计算范围之内，但是方向在计算范围外。

程式中对于各种形而上的理论分析被汉克探入围裙的手打断，老警探能感受到身前仅着围裙的男人因为他的动作，身体变得僵硬了一些。

“呼....”像是轻叹声。

即便刚刚依然像一位真正的绅士，彬彬有礼且礼节从某种程度上来说无可挑剔，但欲望带给这个年轻灵魂的影响依然无比明显。

汉克沉默了少许时间后，吻上了他的肩。

左手抚上侧颈，绵密的吻从锁骨边缘延续到侧颈，康纳开始顺着汉克的意思扬起头，颈部曲线伸展开，城池尽失。

老警探的手在半透明的围裙下有些隐约，动作倒没有因为吻而迟缓半分。

“康纳，不许洒出杯子里的果汁....这是长官的命令。”汉克在搭档耳边低低地说着这样毫无束缚力的语句。

即便托盘里那杯果汁只有一半左右，但接下来的“动作”依然难保它不会溅落在地板上。

“是，长官。”尽管句尾的音调甚至有些颤，但男人依然忠实地配合作出了保证。

带着茧子的指腹摩挲着这位彬彬有礼的绅士胸前的乳尖，揉搓，拭过乳头顶端的凹陷，康纳忍不住抬起空闲的左手，抓住汉克的左臂，但没有起到阻止作用，倒是有助纣为虐的意思。

小臂被抓住，即便毫无阻碍意义，汉克依然咬了一口康纳后颈，传达出某些不明的情绪。

那只在康纳胸前的右手并未多作留恋，顺着胸膛之间往下，抚过他完美的肌肉线条与小腹，顺势即将滑向他的大腿内侧，却在他以为汉克不会那么轻易触碰自己性器的时候微妙地停下，将颤抖着挺立着的小东西纳入自己略柔软的掌心。

尽管汉克常常不愿意要求康纳做，但是每次被惹起情绪来，无一不是以康纳求饶结束。

康纳似乎有些惊讶，一贯热爱恶劣调情的汉克这次像是不打算再来例如“试试看用后面射出来”之类的调侃，即便自己一大早的就让汉克下身礼貌起立。

接下来还有工作，汉克是不希望他因为自己的性报复行为无法在众多警员同事的目光里泰然开始一天的工作，也许是这样，汉克拿捏好了分寸，也纵容了他的坏心眼，一定是这样。康纳的程式如是说道，让他无法控制地扬起了嘴角。

关怀？体贴？包容？才怪。

现在的汉克脑子里根本没有这些东西，什么思考，什么乱七八糟的矜持。迷迷糊糊大早上爬起来他妈自己手一多事儿就看见了正和自己打的异常火热时期的交往对象的裸体围裙，还偏偏是有例外开会的这个周一。

什么手指前戏，用手捅男友后面让他高潮的都他妈是短小废物！

说康纳不明白这个围裙加短裤（现在是围裙加鸡鸡）——外表的杀伤力，安德森副队长发誓就是他汉克不明白甜甜圈有多好吃的那一天。

不让康纳被操得哭着求饶说再射一次再高潮一次他就要宕机了怕是这个周一早上汉克·安德森就要被冷水澡谋杀在自己家里。

握住了自家搭档不算要害但十分敏感的器官，安德森副队长连上下摩擦一下的想法和动作都没有，虚抓在康纳脖子上的左手下滑，扶准性器一个挺身就刺进身前人紧致的甬道。

左手按住康纳小腹，他能感受到康纳因为他的粗鲁动作而下意识收缩了一下后穴，隐藏的腺体早就分泌了保证安全的润滑剂，虽然毫无清凉之意，但它是薄荷味的。

汉克绝不是想速战速决。用最烈的方式让康纳知道今天不该挑火才是他该做的。

在硕大的性器根部也进到那个不安却依然诱惑连连的管家的小穴里后，汉克一沉气，眼神一认真，下身干脆地开始狠狠抽送。肉棒抽出过半，然后热烈粗鲁地顶进更深的地方。

“啊，慢嗯…慢一点汉克！！！”康纳毫无防备，被汉克用力顶弄得惊慌地抓紧了那只因为抽插而带起摆动的，握着他与汉克相比略显小巧和不足的性器的右手手臂，另一只手上的托盘甚至发出了“嚓啦”的危险滑动声。

“康纳，给你一个机会，把那杯我的可爱果汁放到地上去。”显然今天的汉克毫无刁难之意。与其冒着让康纳打扫玻璃渣损伤机体的风险，还是让他好好放地上去吧。

汉克抽出因为康纳的东西而变得湿哒哒的性器，好心好意似的等待搭档放下手里颤抖的托盘和颤抖的果汁，却没料到康纳会那么放下。

安德森副队长的绝佳搭档松开了抓着手臂的手，虽然还有些抖，但那只手直接拿下另一只手撑着的托盘里的果汁，然后一饮而尽。

趁着汉克发愣的功夫，康纳挺挺直腰杆，把托盘和杯子放在地上转身搂上汉克·安德森副队长的脖子，然后渡了老警官一小口果汁，这样问道：

“先生，我没能听清，您刚刚说谁是你可爱的果汁来着？”

 

福勒看着例会时汉克空空荡荡的席位，看着手里终端的忙音，叹了口气。

 

又过了两个小时，安德森副队长和他的搭档倒是确实准点来到了警署，只是康纳说话时，声音组件像是有些沙哑的样子，令同事们忍不住担忧。


End file.
